


Emma Swan, Bella Swan coincidence i think not!!

by midnightwolf226



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abandonment, DRAGONS!!!!, Family, Humor, Trust Issues, fricking vampires sparkle, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf226/pseuds/midnightwolf226
Summary: What if Emma wasn't the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, what if a certain dragon had more stolen from her then we first believed.Bella always felt as though something was different about herself her senses were better then any humans but she also felt a pull to something or maybe someone.What would happen if Bella stumbled upon a blonde that could help answer these question and finally find a place to call home with a family she wish she new from the start.The twilight bit is set after the Cullen's come back.(swanqueen, LilyxRuby, BellexBella and maleficentxsnowqueen)





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope your in for one hell of a ride and can keep up with the bit of fun I'm going to have writing this story.**

* * *

 

  
_'thoughts'_ "speaking"

**Alice's POV**

  
"Has anyone noticed anything strange about Bella since we came back?" _'more like Edward forced her into this world.'_ I thought afterwards, the family was having a meeting because dear Eddy boy wanted to talk about god knows what this time. I knew when Edward heard me because he turned towards me and hiss causing Emmett to hiss back but compared to Edward it was a roar.

"Alice will you shut up with your thoughts they are out of line" Edward hissed at me as I just sat back against Jasper and looked at my nails not wanting to be here _'I would rather be with Bella right now instead of this joke of a family.'_

"Alice will you shut up!!" Edward screamed at me as he stood up with his fists clenched and ready to attack. Edwards attack was stopped as the sound of Bella's dying truck hits our ears, I was out of the door before anyone else to make sure Edward stayed away from my best friend.

"Bella!!" I squealed and flashed over to her now parked truck bouncing on the heels of my feet, she looked over at me a smile on her face "hay Alice, you ready to hang out for the day?" _'shit, I had forgot about that'_ "yeah I'm ready. What do you have planned?"

She doesn't reply as all she does is tap the side of her nose and motions for me to get in her truck, looking back at the house I had to hold back my smirk as I see Edward glaring at me, waving to Jasper I jump into Bella's truck and we are off.

.

.

As we turned onto the road I move so I am facing Bella watching her curiously as I think about what I asked the 'family' earlier, as I continue to watch her I notice little things about her that have changed since we got back. For one she has grown dramatically as she now stands at 5'10, another obvious change is that she is now mostly muscle _'she couldn't be one of the Quileute shifters, could she?'_ the thought stayed with me as I continued to observe Bella.

"So, where are we off to today?" I asked her in my usual happy fashion but what surprises me is that she turns to look at me to speak while still driving _'ok now that is strange'_ "well Alice I believe I can trust you enough, even after everyone left" she murmured the last bit and I winced "so I'm taking you to my spot to tell of the most recent development."

She didn't say anymore and only turned back to look at the road, it took another 10 minutes before she pulled over and parked the truck "we are going to have to walk the rest of the way" she throws over her shoulder as she begins to walk off into the forest.

Thinking of her balance I run after her as to make sure she doesn't get hurt but to my utter surprise the whole time we are walking she doesn't trip once and when she does she catches herself "wow your balance is amazing now" I say as I watch her in awe.

"well a lot can happen in 9 months" she says a chuckle to her voice, but she stops abruptly and begins to look around, but I hadn't even heard or seen anything, Bella placed her arm out in front of me causing me to stop as well.

"Alice we were followed by the one person I really want to kill right now" as she speaks her voice is cold and deadly and even I'm a bit scared of Bella at this point but before I can answer there's a dark humorless chuckle from ahead of us.

"my love how ever did you know I was here? Not even dear sweet Alice knew I was here" _'I'm so going to hit that cocky smile off his face in a minute'_ this caused Edwards face to darken at hearing my thoughts "I wouldn't think like that Alice, women need to know their places and I'm happy to help you remember that."

A growl erupted from beside me as I watched Bella launch herself at Edward only for him to dodge causing Bella to spin round looking very much pissed off _'is that smoke coming out of her mouth and nose?'_

** No one's POV **

As Bella spun around to look at Edward smoke began to rise inside her coming out through her mouth and nose, her face was getting redder and redder along with her anger the more she looked at Edward the more she wanted to rip his head off.

The ground under Bella's feet began to smoke as well as Edward refused to leave "Bella, my love, you must stop this nonsense at once. We belong together you are my mate, MINE!" Edward shouted which sounded more like a whining child when they don't get their way.

"Edward I think it would be wise of you to leave right now and leave Bella along" Alice said to her brother her voice giving away how scared she really was but Edward just laughed at Alice's words "what can a mere human do to me, a vampire, and why would I leave without taking what is mine with me" as he continued to talk Bella's growling grew louder and louder until she let out an almighty roar.

"get this through your fucking thick skull dickward, I am not yours and I never will be. Now do everyone a favor and get the fuck out of here." Alice and Edward both stood their gaping at the very different, very pissed off Bella Swan.

And of course, Edward had to make this whole situation that much worse....

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME, YOU ARE MINE I DO WITH YOU WHAT I WANT!" His scream deafened the forest they were in as everything else went silence, hiding from the destruction the brainless vampire has just caused with his words.

"Edward" Bella spoke out "yes my love" he regretted saying that when she looked up and her eyes were glowing a fierce silver a manic smile across her face "run." The one word was said with such force that Edwards beast was scared causing him to flee.

Bella began sprinting after him at unreal speeds and she was catching up fast, reaching out her hand not noticing the claws that are now there she's about to grab the back of his collar when a yellow blur crashes into her holding her arms down and straddling her waist.

She was still in her haze of rage and not focusing on anything else but severing a sparkly punks head from his body, but now with the barrier between her and her goal Bella begins to hit and scratch at whatever is stopping her but as time passes so does her anger and the energy she has to keep fighting.

In the end Bella is still being pinned by the stranger and has stop struggling "are you done?" the deep but still feminine voice from above her snaps her out of the final layer of daze and when she looks up she is meet with glowing green eyes and a curtain of blonde hair.

Bella can't answer she is too held by the eyes above her and that she feels a connection the owner of said eyes, but in the end she just nods, the stranger proceeds to get off Bella and offer her a helping hand which Bella takes without thinking.

When Bella is now at a standing position she brings her hand back to scratch the back of her neck looking away from the blonde and looking very sheepish "sorry about that but why did you save sparkly ass over there?" Bella asked while pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Edward.

"Well Bella I didn't really save sparkle ass over there I actually saved you, in a roundabout way." The blonde stood there with a smirk on her face the whole time knowing that the connection had been made to the brunette in front of her, however she didn't like the fact that the girl was much taller than her.

"wait how do you know Bella's name?" The blonde looked over to the space the voice came from and just smirked at the other vampire knowing that she was about to give everyone a very big shock.

  
**Stranger's POV**

Staring ahead I had finally found her and by the looks of it just in time as well, the moment we made eye contact I knew she felt the connection the same as me, but I stayed and kept her pinned as to calm her and Jesus Christ did she have some anger and strength in her. I was barely able to keep her pinned down as my own strength was waning but thankfully she gave up at this point and just laid under me.

I was about to answer the vampire girls’ question when I rudely interrupted _'I should have let her kill him'_ "why can't I read your mind? What do you have to hide?" and that people was a whinnying 5-year-old in a adult body "Edward don't be so fucking rude" I just watched as Bella hissed and growled at Edward but I think she will be left speechless with what I have to tell her.

With a smirk still plastered on my face and walk right up to Bella, well looking up at her, and brought her into a hug quickly "I've been looking for you everywhere, my dear sister" my voice cracks a little as even with the shock she continues to hold me, her head resting above my own but I can feel a wet patch on my head.

She begins to pull away but keeps a hold of me "is that what the connection was?" she asked me in a watery smile "yes and that's also might explain why you aren't freaking out about this" I chuckle at the last bit and so does she.

"what the fuck is going on?"

Oh, forgot there were others here, but did he really just ruin the moment again. It looked like Bella had the same thought as she turned to face _'dickward, really Bella?'_ I just heard her chuckle at this until she realized that I hadn't said it out loud, she didn't reply though and just smirked "well Edward I have just found some of the answers I needed, and you won't find out."

With she walks away and motions for both me and the other vampire _'still didn't get her name'_ to follow her as I throw the last comment over my shoulder not even looking at him "oh and Edward if you follow us I will let Bella kill you this time."


	2. Finding out the truth

"Normal speech" _'thoughts'_

** Emma's POV - 3 month before **

It’s been a few weeks since Maleficent returned from the ‘dead’ and so far it seems she is looking for something but is failing and each day I see her she is sadder then the day before. _‘Maybe I should speak to her and offer my help?’_ I sit for a little while longer in Granny’s Diner, my hands wrapped around a still warm mug of coco, just letting myself think.

“Hay, can I get anything else for you Emma? Or maybe just a person to talk to?” I look up to see Ruby stood there in her work uniform with a pitcher of coffee in one hand, “yeah, um could I just get a bear claw to go please?” I watched as she walked back to counter grabbing a pastry bag and tongs putting a single bear claw in the bag.

I down the rest of my drink and stand up to meet Ruby at the counter seeing her hold out the bag for me “thanks Rubs” giving her a smile I take the bag paying for the pastry. Walking out of the diner door only having one location in mind to walk to, letting my mind drift through thoughts I hardly notice where I am until I nearly trip over a fallen log. Looking up all I see is forest, beautiful green forest, going back to the log I nearly fell over sitting down and just listening to the different sounds of the forest, I come here to clear my head and think, and with the whole Maleficent being back thing there has just been thoughts and moments that haven’t made sense to me.

In the past few weeks that Maleficent has been back I have only bumped into her once and since then I’ve been on edge but not because she is back but because something just feels different, something animalistic and pure instinct driven, it terrifies me most of the time it’s difficult to control but it seems no one has noticed or if they have they haven’t said anything. _‘Maybe I should talk to Ruby? As bad as it sounds she’s the best with these things and her wolf side can help as well.’_

A sudden chill runs down my spine and a warm feeling spreads over my back but mainly on my shoulder blades it feels like a fire has just erupted. A scream echoes round the forest and I’m left breathing hard on my hands and knees, sweat clinging to my skin and little droplets falling from my face “what ‘huff’ the hell ‘wheeze’ was that?” I say as I try to even out my breathing but the inferno is still there and it’s only getting hotter, the pain begins to blur out my other senses my hearing and vision are completely gone, so when I feel arms wrap around my waist it’s understandable as to why I flinch _‘did I scream as well?’_

I try to fight against the arms still around me but even with my sight gone I can tell the world is spinning, feeling my side collide with a solid surface? Object? I finally give in and everything is just gone my mind blank of any thoughts, it’s truly a terrifying experience just everything going and being left in a void like state. But with everything leaving the inferno won’t leave but it has now spread down to my upper arm and that’s when I’m truly gone giving into the flame that’s burning me.

** Maleficent POV **

Now I didn’t expect that a calm walk in the forest could turn into sprinting towards a sudden pull finding it went in the direction of the pain filled scream but finding a shivering sweat covered savior was not what I was expecting. Her body tense and her shoulders especially twitching every now and then. She is just in her signature tank top and jeans and because of the tank top it was clear to see the dark red patches over her shoulder blades, seeing this I sprang into action by wrapping my arms around her waist.

This only causes her to scream again along with a powerful flitch that jerks her whole body causing her to fall to the hard forest floor her body quivering harder than before. Then everything but the twitching stops and her breathing gets even harsher if that’s possible, a fire like glow begins on her left upper arm the shape circular but spiked in places.

As the fire begins to fade what it left is a burning sun in bright yellow, red and orange colures making it stand out against her slightly pale skin, I’m snapped away from the savior by a burning on my own wrist and watching in fascination and shock as the same marks as the Blondes appears on my own wrist. _‘This can only mean one thing’_ I think as tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I bring my now trembling hand up to my wrist and smooth my thumb over the mark of the sun when it didn’t rub off the tears came faster and faster as she had finally found one of them. One of them had been returned to her but anger simmered on the edge as she remembered that the idiots had not only stolen them but they had also tricked one of them into think she is something she is not.

Looking up just enough to see the Blonde I’m amazed at how much she looks like me _‘how could I have missed this till now, and why was she in pain earlier?’_ The Blonde still lays there unconscious but her shoulders are still bleeding and twitching, decided I move over to look at her back by slowly lifting up the back of her top I had just gotten to the bottom of her shoulder blades when it gets stuck and Emma breaths in a harsh gasp in obvious pain.

This causes me to drop her shirt back down and watch her face for any more pain but it seems that it went as soon as I dropped her shirt back down _‘ok that paths a no go, now what do I do?’_ Sitting there for a few seconds looking over Emma’s back I remember that she is wearing a tank top, moving forward again instead of going from the bottom up I decide to move or really just cut the straps of the tank top off and then pull it down as it seems the pain came from pulling the fabric upwards.

As I’m pulling the now cut fabric down I’m left shocked at what has been causing the bleeding only to be extremely sympathetic with the women in front of me, removing the fabric completely from her shoulders and upper back you can clearly see pointed bones sticking out of Emma’s shoulder blades.

“oh my darling” I say as I bring a hand up to my mouth to muffle my sobs as I finally take in what really caused Emma’s pain “your wings were trying to come through, you poor girl.” My tears freely run down my face as I use my magic to summon a bucket of water and a cloth to myself, beginning with the surrounding blood first before carefully trying to clean the already raw and still grow bone.

Every now and then Emma would hiss or groan in pain and each time I would freeze _‘my baby is in pain and there’s nothing I can do to help her’_ with her back now clean the bones begin to grow faster and I realize that the pull earlier was Emma’s magic reacting to mine causing her body to react as well which lead to growing of her wings. Poor girl.

** Emma’s POV **

It felt like days before the inferno began to ease even just a little bit, it helped that a cool but soothing sensation was running down my back but at the same time there was a spike of pain here and there causing me to flinch and whimper. The inferno was no just a warm sensation but the pain was still present, now having feeling of my body again I was able to open my eyes and look around only to stop on a figure in front of me. _‘What is she doing here? Was she the one that grabbed me?’_

Trying to push myself up my arms begin to shake giving way causing me to slam back to the ground, this sent a sharp pain up my back as I had clipped it and so with my hearing still muffled I couldn’t hear Maleficent rushing over to me. When she grabbed me I was expecting the worse but I wasn’t expecting her to lay me in her lap and have it so my back is away from literally everything apart from the air.

“um, not that I’m not happy you’re here and everything but why are you here?” as I watched the slight hurt flash across her eyes I felt something in my heart tear causing me to whimper and hold my hands up to my chest where my heart is. Looking up Maleficent is giving me a sympathetic look “oh darling, I’m here because I happened to be in the forest when you screamed but I know have so many more reasons and so much to explain to you. And trust me it’s going to be a lot to take in.”

What the hell is she talking about, what did she find out? I’m so confused but at the same time I’ve been meaning to ask her what my parents did to her to make her hate them so much.

“Dear you said all of that out loud” she says with a chuckle as she looks at me with a smile but I can see the rage in her eyes “and I will gladly tell you anything you would like to know and to start everything off. Those idiot noble bastards are not your parents.” Her rage grew as she spoke about them but I was left so dumbstruck that I nearly missed it.

“What do you mean there not my parents? That’s ridiculous I broke the curse, I think that kinda makes me their child. But if you think back to Regina actually broke the curse but she isn’t their kid either so that theory is kinda out of the window isn’t it?” I ramble out as she just looks at me, I can tell that she is trying not to laugh at my rambling and also seems to be failing quite badly.

“Well my dear that is a very long and emotional story and trust me if I still get pissed off about it to this day I have pretty good idea of how you will react.” The smirk on her face shows the edges of her slightly longer than normal canines giving her a wicked smile. But I’m left thinking of scenarios of what Snow and David could have done to piss off this beautiful women. “Why thank you for the compliment dear” “god dammit I said that out load again?” looking up when I hear her sing out a beautiful laugh that I can’t even be grumpy about this.

“Well it seems that you have a knack for doing that dear.” Giving her a toothy grin and chuckling quietly “yeah it seems I do” rubbing the back of my neck I now only realize that my tank top is pretty much gone…….

“Um what happened to my shirt? And do you have anything that I can cover myself with?” my cheeks turn red as I say this but it does fade quickly when I see the sad look in her eyes “I do have something you can use dear but you won’t be able to cover your back. Well unless you want to be in a large amount of pain but trust me I will explain with everything else just please take my word for this.”

“ok that’s fine I just want to at least cover up my front” I say as I watch her place me down gently forgetting that I have been in her lap this whole time, watching as she removed her outer coat and laying on my front. I was about to lean back when she picked me and placed me back in her lap which now without anything on my mind was a very comforting act. This caused me to cuddle further into her _‘I’ve never had something like this with Snow…it’s….nice.’_

 


	3. New beginnings and rage

“normal speech” _‘thoughts’_

* * *

 

** Emma’s POV **

I continued to lay in Maleficent’s lap as she washed whatever was happing on my back, the pain was still there, and it hurt more when I moved but her soothing cold touches helped a large amount. She continued to talk about random topics with me, I believe this is, so I don’t think about the pain in my back but that’s very difficult.

I was beginning to fall asleep in her lap the pain in my back having drained both my physical and mental energy “is it ok if I…….” before I can finish speaking, I’m already out like a light softly snoring on Maleficent’s lap.

** Maleficent’s POV **

“is it ok if I…...” I watch as Emma falls asleep before she can finish speaking the pain is still evident on her face, but her sleep is still peaceful as I continue to smooth the cold cloth over her back. Her wings were coming through quite quickly which was very lucky for her as normally this process takes days for a hatchling but since she is grown her body is able to take the abruptness of the change much easier than a year-old hatchling.

I place the cloth back into the bucket of now red water and vanish it from the area _‘I feel sorry for anyone that might drop on’_ I think with a smirk on my face but it turns to a soft smile as I look down at Emma, running my hands through her hair and bring her some comfort from the inferno that I know is going on inside her at the moment.

“I finally found one of you, my poor sweet child” I mumble to myself as tears once again make their way down my cheeks “just two more to find” at this my quite crying turns into sobs as I hold my hurting child, who is already an adult. Placing my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the sobs making sure not to wake Emma.

Over the next couple of hours I watch as Emma sleep and monitor her wings growth, they are nearly fully grown now as the leathery texture of the wings are starting to break through the softer layer that it began as, the wings at the moment look like a dull grey colour but as the softer layer peals away I can start to see the true colour of her wings.

Blotches of dark blue and silver are shown underneath the grey “my Nuri you will be a beautiful dragon, the marking of your mother you have” this makes me smile, happy that one of my children shares so much with her other mother. The thought of Emma’s other mother makes me sad as I remember the day, she was ripped away from me and her children and then just days after those stupid Charming’s rip my children, my babies away from me as well.

The hurt look on my loves face as she was ripped out of my arms by that one handed idiot was heart-breaking, her cries to be let go and return to us faded quickly as the idiot knocked her out I could only watch as he dragged her from our cave. It was the last time I saw her and I haven’t stopped thinking about her since then, but then our hatchlings only days after her kidnapped were ripped from me as well it nearly killed me the heart-break shatter further as I lost my three little ones, never being able to see them hatch from their eggs thinking that all this time that they were dead.

As I began to sob again my body shook much harder this time causing me to wake my little Nuri up, the name brings a smile to my face through the tears. “Mal what’s wrong?” Emma asks before shooting up from her spot in my lap her eyes wide and alert scanning me “are you hurt? Did something happen?”

Emma continues to ramble not taking notice that her front is once again on full display and that due to her reaction her wings were fully spread out behind her, her wing stretched out to able 26ft each wing being about 13ft _‘very impressive especially in her human form, this means her dragon is quite a large one.’_

Still seeing the frazzled alert look to Emma’s face I cant help but chuckle at my child and how in just hours she has become this close to me, as I chuckle I was as she looks at me puzzled with her head slightly tilted to the side her wings also relaxing and coming down to lay on her back while the tips and then some lay along the ground. “Emma darling come here” I say to her as I open my arms for her from which she launches herself at me her wings pushing her off the ground making me laugh at her suddenly panicked face.

“Calm down my dear I am fine just reliving some… tragic memories but having you here has made them so much better and also given me so much hope, Emma my dear there is something you need to know and see…….”

I suddenly become nervous scenarios of her reaction running through my head, the more I think about the more hesitant I am to say anything but I’m brought out of my thoughts by arms and wings surrounding me in a warm embrace “don’t worry I think I get what you are trying to tell me………mum.”

** Emma’s POV **

Taking a chance, I slowly look up at Maleficent as see tears running down her face a soft smile on her face as she looks at me, slowly her arms come up and around me pulling me further into her as she holds me close. Her head now rests on top of mine as she begins to sob repeating the words ‘my Nuri’ over and over again.

“so, I was right you’re my mother?” I whisper as to not break the moment and as I call her my mother again, I hold her tighter, hoping wishing that it is true.

“yes Nuri” she says so quietly I would have missed it if I wasn’t so close to her “I’m your mother my little fire” and with that she cries once more while holding me even closer to her if that was even possible. “Mum who is Nuri?” I asked softly as she is still crying but I was curious.

“Nuri is what I would have called you little one, it means ‘little fire’ and that’s what you my Nuri, my little fire” Maleficent said as she looked down as me, in her eyes all I could see was love and adoration shining through. Even my eyes begin to water as I watched so much unconditional love pointed towards me “you’ve only known me a day, how can you love me so much already?” I asked completely confused of how this woman could love me so easily without knowing anything about me.

“I love you because you are my child, I may not know much about you but to me that doesn’t matter, you are my child and that is the only reason I need to love you” she says with such love and confidence that I could do nothing but hold her close as both us find comfort in the embrace.

.

.

.

_Time skip to the next morning_

Uncurling from my position I feel a loose hold me as the morning light is streaming down in our faces, Maleficent still being asleep in the early morning light. Looking around I notice that we are still in the forest from yesterday and while looking around I finally take notice of what was causing me all that pain the day before, cascading down my back from my shoulder blades were large leathery dark blue wings which were lined with silver. The spikes along the wings fully silver making them look fierce and sharp, but I noticed as I turned, the light caught my wings that the blue turned into a deep purple.

Looking on amazement at my new appendages I’m shocked at how natural they feel as I slowly open and close them as if I was only stretching my arms. As I was watching my wings move I suddenly found that I had a shadow over me, turning around to see what was blocking the morning sun I couldn’t help but squeal _‘yes you read that write, squeal, I fricking squealed’_ , because there stood in front of me was Maleficent with her own pair of wings out.

Her wings were slightly smaller than my own but only by the smallest amount and while mine were blue purple and silver, hers were pure black lined with gold. “woah…” I stand watching aw as my mother flaps and moves her own wings around before tucking them behind herself and walking towards me.

“well darling if you needed anymore proof that I’m your mother well there it is” she says with a chuckle as she points at her wings a spark of laughter in her eyes, _‘let’s have a bit of a laugh with her here’_  with this I bring my hand up to my chin as if I was in deep thought “well for all I know there could be another dragon out there……” I mumble to myself trying not to laugh.

“but really what are the chances of that, and it would be pretty awesome if my mother was a dragon. Ah what the hell lets go with it!” I cheer in acted excitement watching as Maleficent was struggling to keep her laughter in but her shaking shoulders and the hand over her mouth gave her away.

As she finally gave up and burst out into a fit of laughter, I brought her in for a hug again watching as her wings followed her arms by wrapping around me while mine wrapped around both of us as they were bigger. “my dear Nuri I am so glad I finally found you and that you turned out so well” what she says brings a smile to my face as she holds me tighter.

Well stay in our embrace, just holding each other as we both feel our connection strengthen the more, we stay close to each other but for some reasons these fricking moments have to be ruined by something _‘god fucking dammit’_ I think as we hear a screech from the side of us that was a cross between shock, fear and pure rage.

** Snow’s POV **

Emma hadn’t come home last night, and no one had seen her all day since lunch at the dinner _‘where could she be? Is she hurt? Maybe just a walk and she got lost….’_

With that thought I decide to take my search into the woods where I’ve seen Emma go main times before, I continue to walk around just mainly heading in a straight line while calling out Emma’s name. For half an hour, I get no reply but, in the distance, I see this black floating? blob getting closer I begin to notice more details such as the arms and legs attached to said blob and the fact that this black blob looks very much like leather.

Continuing to get closer I can now hear voices noticing that one sounds oddly like Emma, but what shocked me was the other occupants voice “my dear Nuri I am so glad I finally found you and that you turned out so well.”

 _‘MALEFICENT?? WITH_ MY _EMMA?!’_

“EMMA!” I roar out as I speed up my walk to the women in front of me watching as they peal apart, this only caused me to screech again as I noticed that MY daughter was shirtless with this monster just stood next to her. Ohhh but what truly pushed me over the fricking cliff was the giant wings attached to Emma’s back.

“YOUNG LADY WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE” I shout while pointing at the wings.

“AND YOU” I now point at the monster who stood there smirking “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER” as I finished screeching waiting for answers I’m surprised by the pure livid rage rolling off of Emma as she looks at me _‘why is she angry with me?’_ I think as I watch Emma launch at me her finger nails now clearly claws.

 


End file.
